Extending the Family
by T-Double O-C-Double O-L
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Extending the Family**

**Summary: **Four female mutant turtles are found by the TMNT, they gladly take in the sisters. Knowing that the Shredder wants the four siblings, Master Splinter begins to train them in the art of Ninjitsu. How will the boys lives change, especially with girls in the lair?_(Oh yeah Danny Pennington's in this. You know the kid from the TMNT movie)_ Read on to find out.

_Here is info on the four girls; _

_**Celina**- Celina is the oldest of the three girls and is a tomboy she's an adroit and quick-witted, action-driven teen who is sometimes a major hothead. A martial arts expert and a natural team leader. She has short boy like red hair and fiery red eyes. She wears a fiery pink bandanna and uses a Boken(a stiff, cut resistant, unbreakable imitation Katana) as her weapon._

_**Jacki**- Jacki is definitely one tough girl - a gymnast and acrobatic expert. She's a confident , reliable and independent gal who's hip and always into the latest trends. She has long blonde hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes. She wears a yellow bandanna and uses aa set of steel kamas as her weapon._

_**Destiny**- Destiny is the smartest, most analytical and technological of the girls, very calculating and a natural strategest. In her spare time, she loves to invent all sorts of weapons and gadgets. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a techno tie died bandanna and uses a Jo Staff as her weapon._

_**Selphy**- Selphy is a rapid fire, head-spinning talker who just can't shut up. Sometimes she even gets on Destiny's nerves. She reads comic books all the time. She has black hair and green eyes, and wears a gold bandanna. She uses a pair of police batons as her weapon._

**Extending the Family**

New York City, rooftops; 12:00pm

On the rooftops of NYC ran four humanoid turtles. Behind them was about 40 ninjas clad in black. Reaching an impossibly long jumping distance. The four teenage turtles turned around and unsheathed their weapons.

"Now can we fight 'em," Raphael asked rhetorically.

"I guess we've got no choice," Leonardo said and they all charged towards their opponents.

Raphael pulled out his sais, and started to pulverize any and everyone who wasn't a shade of green.

Leonardo stayed close to Raphael and was slashing and slicing his way through the multitudes of foot ninja.

Donny and Mikey were watching each others backs as well, switching opponents between attacks.

Before they knew it the battle was over, breathing tiredly Leonardo said "Come on guys let's get back to the lair,"

Donatello and Michelangelo both agreed and began to walk away when they noticed Raph stiffly stairing at the wall.

"Hey Raph what's the hold up," Leo shouted from the edge of the roof.

"Somethin's ova there, alive. But barely,"

"What're you talking about there's nothing over..." Leo begins but stops as he makes out the shape of two human shaped forms.

The four males carried the four forms back to the Battle Shell and when they were on the road Leo turned on the lights. The four turtles gasped as they saw that the humans that they carried into the Battle Shell were actually four female mutant turtles.

Leo turned off the auto pilot and headed straight towards the warehouse when they got there Leo quickly took out his Shell-cell and phoned April and Casey.

April who was in Donatello's lab finishing up one of his and her projects picks up her head phones and said "Hey Leo what's up,"

Leo answered "We've got four female mutant turtles up here in the garage I need you Casey, and Asha to get up here ASAP, over"

"Alright Leo we'll be right up," April responded.

She got up and ran to the gym where Casey and Asha were busy punching their punching bags. They stopped and picked up their towels to wipe the sweat from their foreheads when they noticed April walking up to them. "Hey April what can..." April grabbed their ears and led the protesting Casey and Asha to the garage.

When they got into the garage they helped the four teenagers carry the four girls down into the lair. In the hospital wing of the lair Donatello had checked all four of them and had made sure that they would be alright.

"They're okay their just in some kind of drug induced sleep," Donny explains after removing his medical gear.

"I wonder who they are especially since they're totally hot babes," Michelangelo said grinning.

"Whoever they are they should be grateful that you guys saved them," Danny said.

_A/N: (Danny's wearing new clothes here which are a black t-shirt, blue jean shorts, black sneakers, black arm bands, a black belt, and a black bandanna. He also was fitted with a 'Three Sectioned Staff'. Which was currently folded up and placed carefully in his belt.)_

"My young ninja we shall leave them be until they wake up, return to your rooms and get changed. Then enjoy the rest of the night to yourselves." Master Splinter said as he walked away slowly.

Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, April, and Danny all walked away towards their individual rooms.

"Well atleast he didn't get mad like the last time you tried to bring home a dog Raph'," Danny pointed out.

"Or the time you and Danny went to Manhattan without permission," Michelangelo joined.

"Or the time all five of you guys tried to stop the Shredder from kidnapping me and Asha," April finalized.

All six of them departed to their own rooms and after several moments they were all in the living room playing a game system.

_to be continued_

_Well how'd you like that good or bad tell me and I'll try to fix it. I do own Celina, Jacki, Destiny, and Selphy._


	2. Getting 2 Know One Another

**Chapter 2, Getting 2 Know One Another**

New York City, sewers: 9:00am

It was morning and the 4 turtles, 2 humans, and 1 rat were in the infirmary checking on the female turtles who suddenly all sat up wondering where they were.

The four girls stood up and now you could see them in the now turned on light. All four of the girls actually looked more like human girls instead of mutant turtles. Oddly they had tan skin, and instead of beaks they had human eyes and noses and normal female arms legs, chest, waist etc. And normal feminine female curves, human fingers, toes etc. Yet the unusual thing was that they had a small light green shell, and were wearing clothes. They each diferentiated in height the first one was 5',6", the second one was 5',5", the third one was 5',4", and the fourth one was 5',3".

The oldest one had short boy like red hair and fiery red eyes, she was wearing a fire pink tank top, and fire pink jean shorts. The second oldest had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes, she was wearing a black shirt and a black leather jacket over top of it. She also had on black leather jeans. The middle one had brown hair and brown eyes a black wifebeater, blue baggy jeans, ans square shaped glasses. And the youngest one had black hair and green eyes, she was wearing a gold tank top, and a gold miniskirt with a black leather belt._ (A/N: As you can tell they're all bare footed.) _Each of them has a small, flat, almost unnoticeable shell, which was also a tan color.

"W-who are you, and what are we doing here," the red head asked.

Master Splinter spoke up first "I am called Splinter, I am a ninja master and these are my students and family. Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, April O'Neil, and Danny Pennington." the old rat ninja master said. "And you are in our home. May I ask who you are?" Splinter asked.

"I'm Celina," said the red head "and these are my sisters Jacki, Destiny and Selphy."

"Do you have a family or a place to stay," Splinter asked.

"No we don't," Celina responded sadly.

"Then allow us to be your family, and allow this to be your home." Splinter responded in a stern

tone.

The four girls faces lit up brightly "Are you serious you're willing to take us in," Destiny asked hopefully.

"And train you in the ways of the ninja," Splinter finished for her..

"Master Splinter we would be honored to train in the ways of the ninja with you," Jacki answered, and the four females bowed in respect.

Splinter, the boys and April all bowed back. Then Splinter led the four girls into the meditation room, after leaving them alone he came back with four bandannas, for sets of elbow and knee pads, a Boken, a Bullwhip, a Jo Staff, and a Kendo Bamboo Sword.

The four girls take the weapons, bandannas and elbow & knee pads assigned to them, and go to a room in the meditation room to change. Once they were finished they followed Splinter out of the meditation room and into the living room where the five teens were playing a game system. April came out of the kitchen and sat down next to Danny. Splinter cleared his throat and they all looked up. With a quick flash of his eyes Donatello turned both the game and tv off.

Splinter motioned for the four girls to sit down, which they immediately did. "Well I for one would like to get too know the four of you, would you like to tell us something about you? Perhaps where you are from, and things of that nature?" the rat master asked.

"Well... okay. We're from Tokyo Japan, our last name is Higarashi, and we were once normal Japanese teens until a man name Oroku Saki kidnapped us. He brought us to America, where he had his best scientist's perform gene splicing experiments on us. When they were finished their experiments they brought us to this city and tried to get us to steal for him. When we refused he had us beaten until we bled. After a month of this we escaped, we all collapsed in the shadows of the building you found us on. And as you can see you brought us here." Celina said.

Then Splinter told the three girls about them. All about their creation, the Shredder(Oroku Saki), the Purple Dragons, the Battle Nexus tourney, meeting April and Danny, Casey, and all of their adventures during the last 16 or 17 years. After that Splinter told April to call Casey, and told Danny, Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey to get out all of the tools.

When Casey got there Splinter took the boys into the meditation room and told them that they were going to be making rooms for the girls. After a few minutes April came in out of breath "Sorry I'm late Master Splinter," she said raggedly "Celina loves sports especially wrestling, Jacki loves gymnastics and fashion, Destiny loves science and technology, and Selphy loves comic books and cartoons." April said quickly.

Splinter thanked April and the boys got to work on the bed rooms.

Hours later the boys were finally finished, and Splinter blind folded them and took them to a huge room. The girls took off their blind folds and were amazed at the sight before them. The four corners of the large room each were specially designed for one of the four girls.

"Thank you everyone this is the best thing that's ever happend to us," Celina said as the girls went to their separate sides.

Moments later everyone was saying goodnight and went to bed. The four girls got in bed and fell fast asleep.

_to be continued_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I'm finished chapter 2, chapter 3'll b up asap. But for now b happy with what you've got. Hasta la vista amigos._


End file.
